Gatherings/Roleplay
Archives: 1 ---- RockClan arrived first, Runningstar waited for the others. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:06, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw hopped over a rock and was in the clearing. It looked so cool! Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:07, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "it is nice here," Pepper mewed. For a mangry fox, he thought. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:09, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! I wish Fennelkit could have seen it!" Nightpaw mewed. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Who is Fennelkit?" Pepperpaw asked, he had never heard of her before, but then agai. n, half his times at RockClan had been fighting or solving a murder.... ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:12, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Fennelkit was my sister. She died a few moons ago," Nightpaw mewed, in a suddenly flat tone. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:14, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Oh....umm.....I'm sorry....." Pepperpaw mewed, he didn't know what to say to that. Why was he a Clan cat now, anyway? ----- Runningstar glanced around. "Shall RockClan go first?" he asked, in a slight hiss. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:16, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "The other Clans' aren't even here yet..." Blizzardheart pointed out. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:18, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Runnningstar looked around, feeling jerked back to the reality. "I was talking to myself." he mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:19, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Okay, I'm sorry," ''Blizzardheart meowed mildly and walked away. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:21, April 15, 2016 (UTC)\ Runningstar fiddled with his paws/ [[User:Runningfireclawheart|''We all go ]] [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:22, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind's ears pricked, as he waited for the other Clans to turn up. --look me in the eye 04:25, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was starting to feel impatient, and annoyed. "Ugh! Are the other Clans always this slow?" he moaned. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:32, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator lead StormClan into the gathering area, his eyes tired. It had been a very long journey for the clan.----Sunfire snaked around, searching for things to steal.Silverstar 10:45, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike slipped into a group of RockClan cats. Maybe Riverpaw rejoined? maybe he'd see her again! he hadn't seen her in some moons though.... Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:21, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was feeling quite annoyed with the other Clans. Why on earth did I come to this thing? ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 13:41, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike looked at some RockClan apprentices. He padded up to them. "Hello, I just wanted to ask if there is a she-cat in your Clan with the name Riverpaw...?" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:43, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw wondered if it was a good idea, "It's River''wish'' now." He mumbled. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 13:47, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit paused at the edge of the clearing. She was out of breath. ---- Oh, look, another Clan's here, Frozenwind thought. --look me in the eye 20:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Wait, so she did rejoin?" Jumpstrike asked excitedly. "Is she here?" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 21:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ummm....yeah...." Pepper didn't want to talk that much, he wnated to go back to camp. ----- Riverwish padded around the gathering place with one thought on her mind, she had never said goodbye to her mother, and now it was too late. Wolfstar was dead, killed. And Riverwish would never be able to speak to her again. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:35, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger had hesitantly agreed tho attend the gathering, and walked by himself, kicking a stone with a paw. He had never received news of his sister Riverpaw, he wasn't even sure if she was alive.Silverstar 03:51, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Riverwish wondered what happened her brothers....one was being called a murderer.....she wasn't really surprised. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:55, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger, lost in his weird, puzzling thoughts, ran into a nearby she-cat. He rose to his paws in a hurry, glowering at the warrior slightly. She seemed...familiar.Silverstar 03:57, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw could not see how no one had brought anything up yet. "Do you have a cat named Morningwing in your Clan?" he blurted out to Swampgator. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:59, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator narrowed his eyes down at the apprentice in a sight look of surprise. "Yes, we do, he's the brother of Dusktiger. He's somewhere over there, brown with black patches.---- Shorepebble huffed, searching for entertaining cats to converse with.Silverstar 04:04, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "Well, he is a murderer." Pepperpaw mewed. ----- Autumnpaw flinched, this wasn't good. He could only guess the StormClan cat's response, but it couldn't be great, after all, he wouldn't be happy to have a Clan mate called a murderer by a cat from another Clan.... ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:06, April 16, 2016 (UTC) The deputy narrowed his eyes coldly. "You, apprentice, have no right to not only accuse one of my warriors of murder, but speak to me of such matters as only an apprentice. I'd watch your tongue; StarClan isn't fond of bloodshed caused during Gatherings, especially when they're caused in vain."Silverstar 04:09, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "He killed Vinefur!" Pepperpaw hissed. ------ Runningstar glanced at his apprentice. "That's enough, Pepperpaw." he mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:11, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator flattened his ears. "Your accusations are false. Not only is StormClan many miles away from any clan, but for unspecified reasons, Morningwing struggles to navigate. Listen to your leader, his word is law."Silverstar 04:13, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw gave Runningstar a look that said, if-I-didn't-want-to-stay-here-you-would-be-so-dead, because that was what he meant. ----- "Swampgator," Runningstar tried to speak calmly, "I knew Morningwing well when he was younger, and don't think he is a murderer; but Vinefur, out medicne cat, was found dead with his scent around it. Was he--in the area--around that time, maybe he saw something?" what Runningstar said was true; he couldn't think of Morningwing as a murderer, it was much more likely he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he could have seen something. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:17, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator twitched his tail tip to show his irritation. "As I said, he couldn't have. Not to be cruel to him, but he seems to barely be able to move about out territory. He's like our blind medicine cat apprentice, Foggypaw. It would've taken him days to get tho your territory, if possible for him to do so, and we would've noticed his absence. I am no longer shaking of this, for three accusations are causing me irritation, and I am only here to stand in Hiddenstar's place. StormClan didn't come here to be accused, we came here to peacefully meet."Silverstar 04:22, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. "As you wish then, Swampgator. I will not continue this topic." But I will find out something to do...''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:23, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger growled at the accusations of his brother, fluffing his pelt before stalking off. If they wanted his brother, they'd have tho get through him first.---- Sunfire walked around in a jolly manner, stealing whatever she could.Silverstar 04:27, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was not satisfied, but he stayed where he was, he shot a glare at the StormClan cats. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:28, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Shorepebble have Pepperpaw the stank eye, that literally screamed 'square-up'. Swampgator, although pleased with his sister's undying loyalty, cleared his throat, catching her attention and making her stop. The pretty warrior flattened her ears, looking away and grumbling quietly.Silverstar 04:31, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing, who had heared the RockClan cats talking about him, sat a little ways away, not wanting any of them to speak to him. ---- Jumpstrike blinked. That was sudden... ---- Fernstar led ShadeClan into the clearing, they were noticeably thin. Dewfur looked to see Runningstar. That was pretty cool. His father was a leader. ---- Winterfall ignored everyone and everything else and tried to find Morningwing. She hadn't spoken to him since before Vinefur had died, she had to see if he was okay. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:40, April 16, 2016 (UTC) This is just great, you nearly got all the Clans to fight at your first gathering... a voice said in Runningstar's head. "Shut up." he mewed threw gritted teeth. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:21, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong slowly followed her mate with her head bowed, as if embarrassed by the current state of her Clan. Her pelt was fairly dirty and matted due to her constant hunting, and her ribs poked out from underneath her pelt...yet, she still seemed to be...plump? (If you're ok with her expecting now, Lily).---- Darkstorm kept his distance from his starving and dirty Clanmates, despite being equally skinny. He had been extremely quiet lately, for he had noticed Shadowsong's belly, and knew what that meant. They had been close, good friends, and then she fell for Fernstar...and now this.Silverstar 21:04, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar gave Shadowsong a loving glance before joining Swampgator and Runningstar. He closed his eyes tightly. Cardinalpaw had come to his den a little while ago. He had a dream, a warning. ShadeClan would fall, due to twolegs. Fernstar hadn't believed it at first, but it was all too clear to ignore now. His Clan was nothing more then skin and bone. They had lost half their territory, even had to move camp... he never even told Viperclaw, Cardinalpaw, Shadowsong, ''what he was about to do. ---- Pebblestar arrived with CaveClan, bringing with her Shimmerheart, Anglertooth, Creekdew, Bramblefire, and Ripplestrike. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 22:57, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar's belly rumbled with hunger. ---- Bramblefire shot a glance at Ripplestrike as they entered the clearing. --look me in the eye 22:59, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar greeted the other leaders. She noticed Hiddenstar wasn't there, she hoped he was alright. She curled her tail around her paws as she waited along with the other for DawnClan to arrive. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:21, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar dragged herself into the Gathering area, her kits clinging to her pelt and complaining, while Risingsun shuffled along with the mysterious Starclan kittens underneath him. The DawnClan cats were in terrible shape...they were hungry, and their coats were covered in ash, and they smelled of smoke and blood. DawnClan...DawnClan was a Clan no more.'Silverstar' 23:24, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar nearly choked with surprise when he saw DawnClan. "What happened?" Pebblestar asked. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:26, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar glared down at her kits as the flopped off of her and into the grass, coughing. Her gaze was specifically harsh towards Fogkit, who was basically the cuase of the Clan's desmise. "Our home was burned to the ground, and overrun by twolegs." She gazed up at Pebblestar. "You're territory is vast, it could hold us. We need somewhere to stay, to recover, so we can return to being DawnClan."'Silverstar' 23:28, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar's neck fur bristled. "I understand your Clan is in need of shelter, I would say yes, but CaveClan has too many cats at the moment, we need all the land we can get," ---- Fernstar blinked and crouched. Well, this gathering wasn't going to go well at all. He was going to annouce that ShadeClan could no longer stay in their territory, but Rosestar didn't look like she was going to stop just yet. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:32, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar's hackles raised, anger flashing in her eyes. "And you'd let a fellow feline die? Just because you think you have too many cats?! There has always been five Clans!" She unsheathed her claws, attempting to threaten the leader into accepting her cats. Risingsun backed away nervously, the kits hiding underneath their medicine cat.'Silverstar' 23:36, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "I'm thinking of my own Clan, Rosestar, I would let one Clan die to keep my own," Pebblestar meowed sternly. She hated to say it, but it was true. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "Then if I kill you, we get to stay in your territory for as long as we please!" Rosestar roared, ignoring the fact that the moon was slowly hiding behind clouds. The leader stalked foward, letting out a hateful hiss. Risingsun blinked in terror, and refused to fight. He was a Medicine Cat, not a warrior, and he was also no fool. Pumpkinfrost had an itching for fight, but instead, she hid within the crowd, searching for her RockClan family.'Silverstar' 23:44, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw hid behind Whiskerclaw, whimpering in fear. Whiskerclaw glared at both leaders for upsetting his apprentice. ---- Pebblestar's hackles rose, and her tails fluffed out to twice it's size. She let out a deep growl and faced Rosestar with an unflinching green gaze. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:48, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow's fur bristled, making some ash fall to the ground at the same time. ---- Birdsoar gasped. ---- Willowspirit looked up, feeling worried. ''Please don't let there be a fight at the Gathering... ---- Bramblefire's tail twitched. --look me in the eye 23:51, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar leaped up at Pebblestar, her claws unsheathed, raking them down the molly's pelt. "Then I'll swing first, if you're too much of a coward to do so!"Silverstar 23:52, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar hissed in anger and pain and swiped Rosestar's muzzle. ---- Nightpaw's eyes widen with excitement. Fight! Fight! Fight!. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:54, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost gazed around in terror. Where were her brothers? Her father? And then she gazed up to find her father sitting up with the other leaders. Oh, great, my father is RockClan's leader now...---- Swampgator yowled in surprise, leaping away from the dueling she-cats.---- Rosestar snarled as blood leaked onto her muzzle, so she shut her eyes to avoid getting her very own hot blood into her eyes. Blindly, she struck out at Pebblestar, her ears flattened against her skull.Silverstar 23:56, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar shrieked as Rosestar's claws ranked down her shoulder and blood sprayed out of the wound. She closed her eyes and reopened them a heart-beat later. She gathered her strength and sprang on Rosestar, digging her teeth into the she-cats neck. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:59, April 16, 2016 (UTC) The squeal of pain that Rosestar let out was short, for her breathing was cut off as her neck was broken. Before her cry had been cut off, she gave the other leader a powerful kick to the ribs, hopefully breaking a few. But Rosestar was done: she was dead. And so was DawnClan...---- Fogkit and Gustykit let out a cry of terror. Fogkit, being the brave one, cried out at his mother's body. "Momma, momma, get up! Keep fighting mom, I don't want to die!"Silverstar 00:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit stared in horror and shock at her mother. She was frozen to the ground with her mouth hanging open slightly. ---- Pebblestar staggered backwords into what felt like other cats. The pain in her ribs was the worse pain she could remember feeling. Dizziness built up and she got a spliting head-ache. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, panting. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:06, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit was shaking. That did not just happen. ---- Frozenwind was rooted to the spot in shock. ---- No, no, my leader's dead! Bouldersnow was panicking. --look me in the eye 00:07, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun's eyes grew round. "What...what have you done...? We have no home, and now, we have no leader."---- Fogkit gazed up at his Medicine Cat in shock. "N-No, you couldn't mean...my mom's right there, she's still here, we're still ok!!"Silverstar 00:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was angry, this is exactly why he hated the Clans.....so greedy they wouldn't save their friends from starving to death? He knew how bad it was, without anything to eat, no prey.....no home....and yet, the other Clans.... "Quit it!" he yowled, it was stuped, but he wasn't going to see other cats hut if he could help it. "This is why I hated the Clans!" he glared at Pebblestar. "How can e so greedy, you are letting them starve to death because you have to many cats! You are so selfish, they are dying, dying and you won't help you are just....just...." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar ignored Pepperpaw's yowling. "I didn't mean to..." she murmured horror starting to push her pain aside. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:14, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Gustykit, her eyes bleary with pain, glared at the Caveclan leader. "Y-You murderer! You killed my momma, my friends, my family...m-me!"Silverstar 00:15, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar closed her eyes. She wanted to block out the kits cries. It was CaveClan, my friends, my family, or DawnClan. I was doing what anyone would do. ''She kept repeating in her head. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:17, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw hissed. ----Runningstar didn't really think this would end well. "Autumnpaw, get backup. Now, bring Thunderstrike and Wolfyowl" ----- Autumnpaw returned a few minutes later.-[[User:Runningfireclawheart|''We all go ]] [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:16, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost, ignoring the fact that her clan had basically been destroyed, narrowed her eyes up at Runningstar. "....dad...?"Silverstar 00:21, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Pumpkinfrost?" he said, he hadn't seen her in such a long time.....he jumped down to see her.------Thunderstrike padded close to Pepperpaw. "Have you been kicked out yet? Surprised no one has kicked you out...." Pepperpaw hissed under his breath, -----trying to stay calm. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:23, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar looked around, unsure of what to do. ---- Cardinalpaw checked Pebblestar's wounds. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Surprised you were allowed to join; your sister isn't happy about it....I don't think you mom is......she wouldn't have left you, if she cared about you." Thunderstrike mewed.------Pepperpaw hissed, loudly. "SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE IT JUST HAPPENED! IF TWOLEGS HADN'T TAKEN HER SHE WOULD HAVE STAYED! AND DON'T YOU SPEAK OF HER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Pepperpaw was screaming, how dare Thunderstrike do that. ----- Peregrineheart hearing only Pepperpaw screaming, gave him a stern look. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:28, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost waved her tail. "I....What have I missed, with the family?"---- Shadowsong looked up at Fernstar in worry, her tail held low.---- Fogkit and Gustykit continued to cry, and before long, the StarClan kits did as well. Risingsun flattened his ears, his head ringing with the cries of kittens and his fellow Dawnclan cats.Silverstar 00:51, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw flattened his ears. "So what do we do now?" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Creekdew and Oilpelt are in CaveClan and....Stoatscar is.....is...." Runningstar didn't want to continue. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:53, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost's waving tail slowly fell as she realized what her father meant. As she spoke, her voice cracked slightly, "o-oh...I understand..."---- Risingsun cleared his throat, attempting to catch the attention of the cats at the gathering. "Ahem, um, sorry to interrupt everything, but...we need a home. Even if it's more than one home. We're still cats, and some of us, just kits."Silverstar 01:13, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded, "Right before she died, she told me to tell you--and your brothers--that she loves you." then he glaned at Risingsun. "We can take a few cats in RockClan, not a whole Clan's worth, but some." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:15, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar waited a moment, then spoke. "ShadeClan does... as well... our territory has been taken over by twolegs, we can't survive there any longer..." he meowed quietly. He felt bad, DawnClan had just been through so much, and now this, two Clans were homeless. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:18, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost bowed her head. "...she was a good mom..."---- Risingsun glanced at his fellow DawnClan cats, and then the kits at his paws. Wherever he went, the StarClan kits would go. "...I need to go to a Clan where I can work with Medicine...I cannot live if I'm not a Medicine cat."----Shadowsong gazed up at Fernstar in shock.Silverstar 01:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Viperclaw opened his mouth in shock. ---- Fernstar kept his head low, he couldn't look at his Clan, or Shadowsong. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:21, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. The he glanced at Risingsun. "You can join RockClan, we needed someone to comeplate Autumnpaw's training after Vinefur's death." he said. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:21, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun looked at the four kits at his paws, the oddest one hiding behind his paws. Would she be accepted? "I'd be honored, and if you don't mind, I'll be taking these four with me."Silverstar 01:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse